The WHO Study on Global Ageing and Adult Health (SAGE) is a longitudinal study that will generate nationally representative cohorts of persons aged 50 and older in China, India, Ghana, Mexico, the Russian Federation and South Africa. It builds on the World Health Survey (WHS) and has adapted the instruments developed for the WHS to collect household data on persons aged 50 years and older in 23 countries, including links to other data collection efforts such as the Study on Health and Retirement in Europe (SHARE) and the internati.onal network of continuous demographic surveillance field sites known as INDEPTH. NIA is funding the SAGE to focus on older adults in selected countries. Under the terms oftrus agreement, through the Census Bureau, NIA will provide $1,215,000 to the World Health Organization for the most recent SAGE data set, for work on the collection of biomarkers in the developing world, for a validation study, and to provide coordination between SAGE and the INDEPTH network.